Llévame
by aireenunanube
Summary: - Te amo – Repetía él con bastante frecuencia. Yo nunca respondí, porque no sabes cómo me hubiese gustado que esa fuese tu voz, cuando me decías esas palabras tan fuertes y que viniendo de ti fueran extrañas, sin embargo, eran las palabras más sinceras que escuché en mi vida.


_**H**__abía una enorme pradera verde, el aire era tibio, había un gran árbol y estábamos ahí, juntos bajo la acogedora sombra de ese gigante verde. Nos encontrábamos apoyados en el tronco, yo te abrazaba y sentía el suave latido de tu corazón. Veníamos de un día en la laguna, en donde ambos jugamos con el agua y disfrutamos sin fin de la presencia del otro. Todo era perfecto. Me encargué de besarte y abrazarte como si fuese la última vez que te fuese a ver en mi vida. Así era cada vez que debías irte a alguna misión al exterior de los muros._

- _Era un sueño_ – Desperté entre las cálidas sabanas de mi cama. Me senté en la orilla de la misma y volteé mi cabeza para ver al sujeto que se encontraba durmiendo en la otra orilla. Desde ahí sentía su suave respiración, la habitación se encontraba impregnada de su olor. Recordé el sueño de segundos antes y no puede evitar sentir aquella punzada de culpa en el corazón. Miré mi velador, ahí estaba tu fotografía, estabas con tu uniforme de la legión, tu mirada fría, tu postura tan serena. Sentí de pronto como unos brazos rodeaban mi cintura y sonreí para mí misma. Las cosas definitivamente son diferentes desde que no estás aquí, no puedo evitar sentirme disgustada conmigo misma.

_- Carta para usted – El cartero se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de nuestra casa, miré el sobre que puso ante mí, tenía la insignia de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Lo miré a los ojos con duda, él sólo puso un rostro como de compasión, colocó el sobre entre mis manos y se retiró del lugar. Sentí miedo, miré el sobre tantas veces posibles que quizá el papel se quemaría si lo continuaba mirando con la duda en mi mente. Lo dejé sobre el tocador, no me atreví a abrirlo, simplemente no pude._

- ¿Pensando en él? – Su pregunta me sacó de mi ensoñación.  
- Sí, lo siento – Respondí de inmediato ante su pregunta. Me volteé y besé su frente, lo abracé y me entregué a su cariño, pensando en ti, siempre pensando en tus abrazos, tus besos y nuestras largas noches en donde nos recostábamos uno al lado del otro, sin hacer nada, sólo mirarnos fijamente y conversar hasta el alba. Planear nuestro futuro, quizá tener hijos, envejecer juntos, estar por siempre juntos.

_- Quiero que me prometas algo – Tomaste mi mano y me miraste fijamente.  
- Lo que sea – Respondí.  
- Si llego a morir, quiero que continúes tu vida como si nada hubiese pasado – Te observé durante varios segundos que parecieron eternos, luego reí a carcajadas, debía ser una broma.  
- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Contesté con gracia. Claro que no ibas a morir, eras el mejor, valías por 100 soldados, la humanidad tenía sus esperanzas en ti, eso definitivamente no iba a suceder.  
- Sólo promételo – Y sonreíste de esa forma, esa forma que hacía dar vuelcos a mi razón, sentí una punzada de esas que sólo sientes cuando estas con esa persona, la persona indicada.  
- Lo prometo –_

Él besaba mis labios de manera hambrienta, yo sentía el sabor de tu boca y me dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, por simple inercia, acariciaba su cabello castaño claro, su espalda, sus tonificados músculos mientras él recorría cada rincón de mi ser.  
- Te amo – Repetía él con bastante frecuencia. Yo nunca respondí, porque no sabes cómo me hubiese gustado que esa fuese tu voz, cuando me decías esas palabras tan fuertes y que viniendo de ti fueran extrañas, sin embargo, eran las palabras más sinceras que escuché en mi vida.

_- Hay muchos que podrían estar contigo si eso llegase a pasar – Ahí estabas de nuevo, con tu charla sobre la muerte, tomándotelo a la ligera.  
- ¿De verdad crees que podría estar con alguien si llegas a morir? – Un nudo se hizo en mi garganta, imaginarme estar sin ti fue por ese momento, el peor dolor que sentí en mi vida, más doloroso que aquello que sentí cuando murieron mis padres.  
- Sólo deberás seguir adelante – Sonreías ¿Cómo pudiste?  
- ¿Y a dónde voy? – Reíste, de verdad te reías de mí. _

- No – Paré de golpe sus caricias, su entrega sincera de amor me daba asco, asco a mí misma. ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto? Estaba jugando con fuego, estaba en una lucha conmigo misma. Es que estaba con él y te imaginaba a ti ¿Esta era tu idea de seguir adelante? Porque definitivamente no estaba funcionando.  
- ¿Sucede algo? – Sentía su mirada fija en mi espalda, yo miraba hacia afuera de la ventana, y sólo veía recuerdos que me gustaría volver a vivir, pero ya era tarde, porque te deje ir.  
- Nada – Me senté en el tocador y miré al espejo en donde sólo había viejas fotografías tuyas, de nosotros dos juntos. – Ya no puedo seguir así –

_- Te amo – Ahí estabas, junto a mí, cálido, vivo.  
- Definitivamente eres una caja de sorpresas – Respondí riendo. – Cada día me sorprende más, Sargento – Besé tus labios.  
- Ackerman, no es necesario que me trate con esa formalidad fuera del cuartel –  
- ¡Pero tú también estás siendo formal! – Arrugué las cejas, tú reías. Cuando te conocí, te odiaba tanto, nunca imaginé que llegaría a ser la persona más feliz del mundo a tu lado. Nunca imaginé que serías la perfección que buscaba, no tienes comparación. _

Y aunque ya era tarde, me arreglé y salí de nuestra casa. Caminé por minutos que me parecieron horas, recorrí cada lugar en donde estuve junto a ti, recordando cada momento. Y finalmente llegué al lugar en donde tu cuerpo descansaba. Me arrodillé frente a tu tumba y dejé el ramo de flores que llevaba en mis brazos. Las lágrimas salieron sin que pudiera evitarlo, porque esta pena ya me había ganado.

_Tomé el sobre y lo abrí, saqué el delicado papel que se encontraba dentro. Estaba doblado en tres partes, mis manos temblaban y decidí estirarlo por completo. Había un corto texto, leí las primeras palabras y mi mundo completo se derrumbó._

_Srta. Ackerman:  
Tengo el sentimiento de comunicarle mediante la presente carta que Levi Ackerman ha fallecido hoy a las siete horas de esta mañana.  
A pesar de los cuidados que le fueron prodigados por los médicos, no ha sido posible evitar que la muerte robara a la Humanidad la vida de su más glorioso defensor.  
Adjunto remito a Ud. Certificado para efectos que estime convenientes.  
Al reiterarle mi más profundo sentimiento, saluda atentamente:  
__Erwin Smith__.  
Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento._

_Miré dentro del sobre y ahí estaba, tu insignia._

- Fuiste el mejor – Sonreí mientras conversaba contigo, con tu tumba gris que tenía grabados tu nombre y las fechas en las que viviste. – Espero haber sido lo suficientemente buena para ti, espero haberte hecho feliz ¿Me recuerdas aún? – Lloraba ¿Cómo no llorar si tu razón de vivir te fue arrancada de las manos? – ¿¡Cómo pude dejarte ir!? – Con ambos puños golpeé tanto como pude el suelo – Estoy esperando a que vengas a buscarme, la puerta estará abierta. Llevo esperando un año – Me estiré junto a tu tumba y lloré como si fuese una niña, esperando a que bajaras de donde sea que estuvieras y me recogieras entre tus brazos. – **Llévame lejos, pero contigo**–.


End file.
